


After Rocks Fall

by Estirose



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Presumed Canon Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafuyu doesn't regret his choice. Post-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Rocks Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm presuming, from the events of Fatal Frame III (and the ending for I) that Mafuyu really did die, being there for Kirie.

The rocks fall, and I die, sharp pain and heavy weight before I am knocked into unconsciousness. 

When I wake up - no, wake up is not the right word - when I become conscious as a spirit, Kirie is waiting for me. I know, somehow, that my body is buried under piles of rock, and I find it hard to care.

No, this way is best. The magic of the place is keeping me here when I shouldn't be, waking me up as something that shouldn't be. But it's worth it, to be with Kirie and to provide her some relief.

Miku doesn't need me like she once did, and the others will go on without my help in our research. I may not be the man that Kirie lost, but I feel like she needs someone now, more than Miku does. I guess it's going to be forever; I doubt anybody will be coming to this stone cavern, even Miku, and the only thing that could be done for me would leave Kirie alone and in pain. And that's something I can't do. All of us have someone we love, the love of our life. The person we were meant to be with.

I didn't expect mine to be a ghost that was trapped forever keeping the gates of hell shut. I knew I had to put her to rest, calm her, end the mansion's curse. I wasn't expecting it to be this way, but it makes sense. This sixth sense that I got - it's because of what I was meant to be.

Kirie looks up at me from where she's tied, and her voice creaks with pain. "Mafuyu." She addresses me as familiar, despite only knowing each other a few days. "Thank you." She sighs. 

"You're in pain." I sit at the base of the pedestal, though it's insubstantial to me now. Or rather, I'm insubstantial to it. I'm not used to this afterlife yet. 

There's gratitude in her eyes. "Someday you'll be able to go above." There shouldn't be any more ghosts there, I think. They all went when Kirie sealed the door.

I supposed I'd go stir-crazy, trapped in this room. But I'd hardly leave Kirie be. "And leave you alone?"

"Someday…." She hangs her head. It's easier for her. "I'd like you to be able to be with others, too. This is not your duty, Mafuyu."

"Somebody has to be here for you." I know more than she thinks about her life and her pain, and I know how bad her life was, relatively speaking. I want to give her what she didn't have in life: someone who genuinely cared about her and would give up everything they had for her sake. "Maybe someday I'll be able to go up, but…."

What will the world be like? Will the house be razed over, the entry buried? Will some innocent family live above a hellgate and never know?

"You sacrificed everything for me. You barely knew me." She's trembling. "I… hope you think of yourself sometimes, Mafuyu."

"I'll try," I promise. It's all I can do.


End file.
